Bonded
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Reno lets out an Avalanche worker who isn't as innocent as she seems. RenoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Captured

"Okay, how did I get here again?" Ritz asked herself for the millionth time, sitting in the cold, dark cell. She was delievering something for Avalance and was captured by some guys in suits. Did this make sense? No, but oh well. She had been strip-serched and tortured for all information she had on Avalance, and kept there for three months. So here she was, naked and beaten. And all because she was doing a favor for a friend. Could be worse.

Her thoughts were broken by the cell door opening. Another person to beat her about an orginization she wasn't going to talk about. She looked up at the shadow that fell on her. The man had a red-haired mullet and a smug smile on his face.

"Now, now, now, what do we have here?" He asked, kneeling down to her level. Ritz shivered but said nothing. "So, you delivered two AK-47's and twenty hand-guns to Avalance. Want to tell me about that?" He asked. Ritz shook her head. The man leaned back. "Well, looks like its gonna be a long night. But damn, its cold in here." he said.

"Try being in here for three months naked." Ritz responded. The man smiled. "Oh, she talks. Can you say, 'Polly want a cracker?'" Ritz looked away. She didn't need this asshole to make her feel worse. "Polly want some clothes." She snapped back. The man looked down at her. "Hey, maybe I'll give you some if your nice to me. But first, your blue. And we here don't like our prisoners to turn blue." He said. Ritz looked down at herself. He was right when he said she was turning blue from the cold.

A warm blanket almost magiclly was produced and wrapped around Ritz. She jumped at the man's gentle hands lifting her body to wrap the blanket compelty over her body. She cracked what was supposed to be a smile at him. "The names Reno if you want to know your knight in shining armor's name." He said with a cocky smile. Ritz's laugh turned into a cough. Reno smiled at her and sat down on the rusty cot that was supposed to be her bed. "You don't want to sit there." Ritz said.

Reno jumped when the thing collasped under him. Ritz hid a smile in the blanket. Reno sat on the floor and lit a cigerette. Ritz pulled the blanket tighter around her. Reno exhaled and looked at her. "Hungry?" He asked. As soon as he said it, a loud growel sounded though the entire cell. Ritz sighed. "Yes, I am very hungry." She said. Reno laughed. "You prisoners really are well-versed in sarcasm." Reno said. Reno got up and Ritz felt his warmth leave.

A half an hour later, Ritz was thinking that Reno had left. She laid on the floor and pulled the blanket tighter. The only man who showed her kindness in all this time. The door opened again. Reno was back with some Cup of ramen. Ritz laughed. "You really are my knight in shining armor." She said, taking the ramen. Reno sat down and slupped at his ramen. Ritz ate hers like it was her last meal. Reno sat back and laughed. "They say they'll get nothing out of you." he said. Ritz looked up at him.

"Yea, you won't. Cause All I was doing was a favor for a friend." She said. "Really? And who was this friend?" He asked. Ritz rolled her eyes. So he was nothing diffrent than them. "My friend was supposed to deliver it but was sick and asked me to." '_Good job Ritz. Stick to the story. Don't let him know about anyone.' _Reno snorted. "Fine, thats the story you stayed with for three months of torture. Fine. You win. Thats what I'll tell them." He said, throwing his hands in the air. Ritz looked confused. "What?"

"Oh, we were trying a new thing. They beat you until we all thought you were going to crack. Which at this point, you looked like you were going to crack or die. Hell, I thought I'd find you here dead. And then we decided to show you a little kindness. Thats when people spill everything, when they get that taste of freedom and comfort." Reno explained. Ritz buried her head between her knees. "Thats a good idea. Too bad it didn't work." She said. Reno laughed. "Fine, you win. Tomorrow, we will give you your freedom." He said, getting up.

He took the cup of ramen and left, the door closing behind him. Ritz smiled. A sob came out as unshed tears of joy came down her cheeks. She laid down, wincing at the wounds. She could finally go home where her life was waiting for her. True she was just a delivery girl helping a rebel orginization and lived in a very small apartment with her father, but it was home. Better than here by a long shot.


	2. Released

2.

Ritz seplt well in the cell that night. She woke up to see two pairs of feet. She looked up to see Reno and a bald man. "Good morning." She said. She sat up, wincing at the fresh pain. The bald man threw some clothes at her.

"I believe that these are the clothes you were captured with." The bald man said. Ritz nodded and waited. Reno and the man waited also. "This is were you let me get dressed." Ritz said. They still didn't move. "This is where you turn around." She said. They still didn't move. Ritz turned them both around. They both waited as Ritz put on her clothes, which were jeans and a white t-shirt with a black trench coat that was way too big for her. Her shoes were combat boots. She was going to ask for her gun but wouldn't try her luck. "Well, lead the way." She asked. Reno and the man turned around. Reno smiled. "So, you are a dyke." He said.

Ritz slapped his arm. "I'm not a dyke. I just feel comfortable in these clothes." Ritz said. Reno slapped her arm back. The two were about to leave the cell when other men in suits came in. A man in a white suit came in. "Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Reno asked.

"She knows more than she gives off." The man said. He took out Ritz's wallet. He fumbled in it before pulling out a picture. It was a picture of her, Tifa, and Yuffie. Ritz's heart sank. "Sir, I-" "It seems your freedom has not been won." He said. Reno looked down at her. "Sorry boss. I beg to differ." Reno said. Before Ritz knew it, Reno picked her up and ran out of there. He ignored them and ran out. Ritz was shocked but enjoyed being in his arms.

Her face found itself into his chest. She smiled. Reno really was a knight in shining armor. She felt him settle her on the ground, on her feet. She saw a motorcycle and got a helmet on her head. "Lets go." Reno said. He and Ritz got on and took off. Ritz held onto his as they rode off. She inhaled the scent of ciggerettes and old spice.

The motorcycle parked at an apartment building. Ritz followed Reno the three flights of stairs to a hallway. Reno walked down the hallway to get to an apartment. it was bigger than Ritz's but way messier. Reno threw his jacket on the couch. Ritz followed and threw her coat with it. "Have anyone to call?" Reno asked. Ritz went to the phone she saw and dialed her father's phone number. She waited and someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad. I'm out."

"Ayame! Am you okay? Are you safe? Baby, come home."

"Calm down dad. I'm fine and I'm coming home soon."

"No you can't." Reno said. Ritz looked over. "What? I won't even need a ride." Please, let me come home." She begged. Reno sat on the couch with a bottle of Gin in his hand. "Well, they have your wallet, all of your I.D's and everything that lets you know where you live. They WILL go to your house. You might want to get daddy over here for a few hours." Reno said. Ritz went to the phone.

"Dad, come over here, kay?" Ritz said and hung up. Ritz looked over at Reno, who was swigging some Gin. "Can I have some?" She asked. Reno handed it to her and she took a swig. She handed it back to him. "Thanks." She said. "I mean really. Thanks." She said, sitting on the edge of the couch. Reno shrugged and took a drink. "It was the least I can do. It was pretty shitty that you were being kept there for no reason." He said. Ritz nodded.

Reno bumped into her to get more Gin and she winced in pain. Reno went to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. He threw it to her. "Take care of yourself." He said simply. Ritz nodded and took care of the wounds on her body, careful not to jar any of them. Reno looked away, drinking some Gin. Ritz watched Reno. She knew she liked this Red-haired man.

A banging at the door made both Ritz and Reno jump. "That must be my father." Ritz said. Reno went to open the door. A tall man about 35 years old looked back at Reno. Reno could tell that this was Ritz's father by the matching blue eyes. Ritz came over. "Dad!" She said. The man pushed past Reno to hug Ritz. Ritz returned the hug.

"Ayame, I told you not to get involed with Avalance." He said, holding on to her. Reno watched this little reunion, confused. This man was too young to be Ritz's father. "Um, pardon my intrusion on the reunion, but you guys are technically outlaws to Shinra. So let figure out what you can do." Reno said. Ritz pulled away from her father. "Well, how long will they come looking for us?" She asked.

"Well, they're only looking for you. I might get in troblue for letting you go. In fact, I KNOW I'll get in troblue. I guess I can let you stay for a few days. But don't do anything to piss me off." He said. Ritz smiled. "Thanks Reno. I promise I won't piss you off." She said. "What about my dad?" "Oh, he'll be okay as long as they don't know hes your dad." He said. Ritz's dad went to leave. "Ritz, take care of yourself." Her father said.

Before he left he went to Reno. "Thank you for saving my daughter." He said and left. Reno closed the door. There was silence for a few seconds. "So, how do you get a father that young?" Reno asked. Ritz shrugged. "He was 15 when I was born. My mom was 24. Love affiar with the Gardener's son." She said. Reno shrugged. "Sounds wonderful." He said. "Why does he call you Ayame?" "Oh, thats my real name."

At night Ritz asked Reno where the shower was. "Huh, sure." Reno said. Ritz went into the bathroom. It was small and hadn't been cleaned in a while. And something told Ritz that Reno sometimes missed. Ritz took off her clothes and took a look in the mirrior Her short brown hair was more messed up then usual. Her eyes had bags under them. She had lost a lot of weight. She got into the shower and welcomed the feel of warm water over her body. She hated that there was no shower curtain but it didn't matter at this point.

As she washed her hair, Reno came in. He didn't see to notice that she was there as he took himself out to pee. Ritz couldn't help but watch as he peed. He looked tired and a little tippsy. Ritz tried to act like nothing was happening as Reno reaziled she was there. He finished peeing and went to leave. "Nice size." She joked as he shut the door.


	3. Love?

3.

Ritz was staying for a few weeks there, sleeping on Reno's couch. He most of the time left her alone. She had to stay in the apartment the whole time so she used her time to clean Reno's apartment. It took two days to clean the bathroom in itself. But after that, it was quite easy. Reno didn't even notice. But as the weeks went by, Ritz began to do little things for Reno. She would cook breakfest and dinner for him instead of Reno going to taco bell.

The first time she cooked for him was her third day there. She made him some pasta and was finishing when he came home. "Hungry?" She asked. Reno was in mid-yawn when he smelled the pasta. He accepted the plate from her when she pressed it into his hands. "Is this the part where you rub my feet and ask about my day?" He asked. Ritz smacked him upside the head. "Just eat." She said.

He sat down at the couch and turned on the T.V. Ritz sat down next to her and ate with him. "I'm still waiting for the foot rub." He said. Ritz took off a shoe and threw it at him. He dodged. "Okay, maybe tomorrow." She said. "If your good."

The thrid week, Shinra called off the serch for Ritz. So Reno sadly knew he had to tell Ritz to leave. But as he was getting ready to go home, he reaziled he loved Ritz. She was warm, funny, and took care of him. And everytime he was around her, he felt warm, like he belonged there. So maybe if she never knew, then she would stay there. Reno smiled to himself. At least he had a mission to go to tomorrow to take his mind off her.

Ritz had some dinner made for Reno. And she asked herself, was this what a normal family does? The girl stays home and the man works? This sucked! she couldn't wait to leave. But then she had feelings for Reno. Love was also another thing that sucked. Her thoughts were cut off by Reno coming in. She sat on the couch, watching Oprah. "Why are you watching Oprah?" He asked.

"I like to laugh at her." Ritz said. They looked at each other for a moment. Before both of them reaziled it, Reno had crossed the room and Ritz found herself in his arms, their lips locked. They pulled away, looking at each other. Reno pulled Ritz to his chest, holding her tightly. "I love you." He said. Ritz nodded. "I love you too." She said. He smiled. So maybe life was good.

Reno picked Ritz up in his arms and carried her to his room. She clung to his chest as they both fell on the bed. Ritz kissed down Reno's chest as she took off his shirt. He moaned and took off her shirt. Before long, they were both naked. Ritz cuddled into his chest as he touched her tenderly. But then something hit Reno.

_"Daddy, not tonight!"_

_"Shut up, you little basterd. You deserve it."_

_"But-" _

_"Shut up!"_

Reno stopped as Ritz groaned in fustration. He laid down next to her. "I-I can't." He said, pulling her closer to him. Ritz looked up at him. He looked close to crying. His eyes were filled with pain. She held him tenderly as he sobbed into her shoulder, shushing him like a child. Reno looked at her. "I'm sorry, I just can't do it." He sobbed. Ritz pet his hair. "Its okay. Sex isn't the most important part of a relationship." She joked, getting a laugh out of Reno. He pulled her to him. "Stay with me?" He begged. Ritz nodded. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere different."

Reno propped himself on his elbow to look at her. "Would you still be here if you didn't have to be here?" He asked. Ritz chuckled. "Yes, but it would be nice to go outside." She said. Reno groaned. "All right, All right. You convinced me. Shinra gave up. Your free to go." He said. Ritz laughed. "I knew it." She said. "Well, I'll celebrate while your gone. Can't wait till you come back and we can celebrate together." She said, kissing him. They both went to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Diguse

4.

The next morning, Ritz woke up to find Reno gone. She streched, smelling the pillow Reno put his head on. '_God, his hair smells good.' _She got up and took a shower. After that she got dressed and left the apartment. Reno would be gone for about a week. She walked though the streets, trying to find the way to her apartment. She had never been in this part of Midgar.

What she never expected to see Rufus Shinra himself driving down the street. He saw her and there was a moment where she had to say, "Oh shit" She ran before his driver could turn the car around. She never knew she could get to Reno's apartment so fast. She breathed deeply, leaning on the door. She knew what she had to do now. She had to go back to Avalance and get help. She loved Reno but she knew there was no way they could be together if they still serched for her.

Two hours later, she dyed her hair black and got green-colored comtacts. As she looked at herself in the mirrior, the door was forced open. She looked over at Rude, who burst in. By then, Ritz knew Rude. He and Reno had been friends since they were little kids. "Hello Rude." She said. Rude looked surprised at the sudden change. "Reno already left for the mission?" Rude asked. She nodded. Rude sighed. "I wanted to say good-bye." He said.

He was about to leave when Ritz stopped him. "Hey, can you give me a ride somewhere?" She asked. Rude shrugged. "Sure." He said. She followed him to his car and gave him her address. As they drove, Ritz memozied the way to her apartment from there. He stopped at the front and she got out, thanking him. She saw for a spilt second Rude with a worried look in his eyes. She went up the flights of stairs to the door. She got out her key and opened the door to find her father on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Dad!" She yelled, running to him. She turned him on his side and felt for a pulse. He was still alive but barely. She went to the apartment next door to Mrs. Shear. Mrs. Shear was a retired teacher who took care of Ritz when she was younger and her father was her student. "Mrs. Shear!" She screamed, pounding on the door. The old woman answered. "Please, let me borrow your car. I have to take Dad to the hospital." She begged.

Mrs. Shear gave her the keys and Ritz went back to her apartment. She carried her father out of the apartment to Mrs. Shear's car. She laid him out on the back seat and got it. She never thought she could ever get to the hospital that fast but she did. She carried him to the emergency room, pushing past someone leaving. "Help me!" She called to a doctor who saw her. As they took her father for treatment, she sat down to wait. She cried into her blood-stained hands as the nurse came to ask about her father's comdition.

Hours later she was next to her father's bed, holding his hand. The doctors said he had been shot in the chest about five times. If he got past the night, he would be fine. She smiled sadly at her father. "I'm sorry Daddy. Its all my fault your here. If I never got involed with the Avalance, then maybe you'd be fine." She finally sobbed, her hand covering her face.

"Who said this was your fault? Did you pull the trigger?" A vocie said. Ritz looked to see her father awake. He gave a weak smile. He weakly wiped a tear from her face. "Nice hair." he joked. Ritz smiled at her father. "See? I'll be fine. Now try not to cry, kay baby girl?" He said. Ritz dried her tears. "Need anything?" She asked. he thought for a second. "A big juicy Big Mac would be great right now." He said. Ritz laughed. "Fine, I'll be right back." She said, leaving his bedside.

Ritz's father, Nathan watched her leave and sank back into the pilliows. His daughter had always looked out for him, ever since she was a little girl. True, he was 15 when she was born, but he didn't regret her birth at all. He had loved her mother. He was heart-broken when she promised she would divorce her husband and she didn't, even after she told him she was pregnant. When Ritz was born, her mother wanted nothing to do with her. Ritz's mother already had a two year old daughter named Tifa and didn't want another child.

Tifa was forbidden to play with her sister when they got older but yet they were the best of friends. Nathan would come home from college all the time to see Tifa, Ritz, and Tifa's friend, Cloud, play together. Even though one day, Ritz was caught by her mother.

_Five year old Ayame screamed as seven year old Tifa tagged her. She ran after Tifa, her long legs carring her to Cloud, tagging him. Nine year old Sepiroth ran away from Cloud, his long legs aiding him. Nathan watched this little game with a smile as he worked on his homework. He was 21 years old and going to college to become an English teacher. It was hard raising 'Ritz' as her friends called her and going to college, but it was rewarding to see his little girl grow. He smiled as the two girls played. If only Tifa knew that was her sister. _

_His thoughts were cut off by hearing Hisa scream, "Tifa, get away from that girl." Before Nathan could get up to defend his daughter, he heard a slap. "I told you that this little basterd wasn't allowed near Tifa!" Hisa Screamed, twisting Ayame's arm behind her back. Ayame screamed in protest. Nathan heard a crack as he ran to take his daughter. "Hisa, how could you?" He demanded. "I told you, she can never be around Tifa. What if she tells Tifa?" Hisa demanded. _

_Nathan looked into his former lover's eyes. All he saw was pain and rage. He sighed and picked up the sobbing little girl. Cloud waved good bye. Tifa tried to but was scooped up by her mother. Ayame sobbed into her father's shoulder as he set the arm back into place. "Its okay honey, I understand." He said, holding her. _

His thoughts were cut off by Ritz coming back with a McDonald's bag. "Here's your food." She said, taking out some fries she ordered for herself. He smiled at the juicy Big Mac that laid before him. He picked it up weakly and bit into it. It was good but was missing the pickles. Oh well. Tough tits!

As Nathan watched T.V, he looked down at Ritz. She fell asleep. He smiled. With her now Black hair, she looked like her mother and sister. He pet her hair gently as she groaned in her sleep, having a bad dream. He always wondered if moving to Midgar was a good idea. they moved when Ritz was seven. She hated Midgar at first and complained she missed Cloud, Tifa and Sepiroth. But they all met again years later. When Avalance was recruting.

_Seventeen year old Ayame or 'Ritz' walked down the street. She was going to the market to get some lunch. What stopped her in her tracks was Tifa walking down the street, passing her by. "Tifa?" She asked. Tifa stopped to study her. "Oh my god. Ritz!" Tifa screamed, running to her friend. They shared a hug before they pulled away. "Tifa, what are you doing in Midgar?" Ritz asked as they walked in the direction Tifa was going. Tifa looked down. "The village is destoryed, Ritz. Sepiroth went crazy and killed everyone, including our mother and father." _

_Ritz looked at her sister. "Wait, you knew?" Tifa sighed. "My father told me. I can't believe our mother would do such a thing." Ritz shrugged. "That was momma." Tifa ignored her as she went down an alley. Ritz followed. Tifa opened the door to show a meeting room. There was a meeting going on. Tifa led Ritz in. A man in a blue shirt and blond hair stood up. "Whats the meaning of this Tifa? Who the hell is this?" He asked. Tifa pulled Ritz next to her. "I have someone who wants to the join, Cid." She said. "Meet my sister, Ayame."_

The next week went by with Nathan staying in the hospital, no matter how many times he tried to escape. The end of the week, Tifa came to visit. "Hey sis." She said. Ritz greeted her as she helped her father. Today was the day he could leave. Tifa helped Ritz as they got him into the car. As they drove, Tifa asked where she had been all that time. "Well, I got kidnapped by the Turks and one Turk helped me escape and let me live in his apartment. And now I think I'm in love with him." Ritz said.

Tifa looked amused. "Okay, who is this Turk?" She asked. "His names Reno, you know him?" Ritz asked. Tifa was shocked. "RENO! Him? Oh, you poor thing. That man is an animal." She said. "Hes not an animal. Hes sweet and loving." Ritz shot back at her. "Yea but sis, Reno. I mean, Reno? Why him?" "Why not? You have Cloud, Cid has Shera. Vincent has Lucercia, ever since she broke out of the mako. Yuffie has that one boyfriend, whats-his-name. Even Denezel had Marlene, even if its puppy love. Maybe I'd like to belong, you ever thought about that?" Ritz asked.

They got back to the apartment. Both Ritz and Tifa helped Nathan up the stairs and to bed. Tifa watched her sister leave to go to Reno's apartment. "So you would disgise, you would give up everything to be with him?" She said. Ritz looked at her sister. "Yea." She said simply before leaving.


	5. It can only get better

5.

Reno came back to a silent apartment. He sighed. He should have known she would leave him. Tears came to his eyes but he brushed them away. He buried himself in drinking his vodka when he heard the door open. Ritz came in but she looked diffrent. She now had Black hair and green eyes. It didn't stop him from glomping her as she walked in. They shared a sweet kiss as he carried her to the couch.

They landed there, Ritz laying on top of Reno. Her head rested on his chest, arms around his waist. They exchanged stories and then lay together, falling asleep in each others arms.

The next year was like heaven to Ritz. Reno and her lived together, dating. The Turks had no idea. To them when she stopped there to drop something off for Reno, her name was Iris. For all they knew Ayame died. And thats that rumor that Reno kept up. In that whole year, they seplt together but didn't have sex. They would always be close to it but then Reno couldn't do it.

Ritz contiued to work for Avalance. No one was happy with her chocie in boyfriends but they still accepted her. Cloud and Tifa got married and were expecting a child. Cloud was overprotective of Tifa but she only laughed it off. Ritz was never happier for Cloud and Tifa. And that she was going to be an aunt! But things would only get better.

After a year of dating, Reno did something that would change thier lives. He cooked Ritz and him a fancy dinner with candles and wine. Ritz came home to find Reno in a black suit, that looked clean cut. She laughed as he pulled out a chair for him. "Is this the part where you talk in a british accent?" She asked, kissing him. He laughed. "No but if you want, sure." He said, pouring them both some wine. Ritz and him shared a toast and began to eat, talking about their day.

At the end of dinner Ritz went to sit on Reno's lap. "So, how did you cook?" She asked. Reno kissed her. "I've known all this time. I just didn't tell you." He said. "But I got you something." He slipped a ring on her finger. She looked down. It was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. "Reno, is this-" Reno nodded. "Ritz, would you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" He said. Ritz held back tears of joy. "Hell yes!" she screamed. kissing Reno.

They kissed for a while before they broke apart for air. "This must have cost a fortune." Ritz joked. Reno laughed. "I make more money than you think, babe." Ritz looked down at the ring. "Its time." Reno whispered in her ear. Ritz's eyes widened. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked. Reno nodded. "Baby, I've been ready." He said, picking her up. They found themselves in his bedroom and fell on the bed. They ripped each other's clothes off. Reno moaned as Ritz kissed his neck and chest. She moaned as he fingered her nipples. Reno lightly bit at her neck accidently leaving marks.

He was about to stop when Ritz held him. "Its okay. You won't hurt anything." She said, petting his back. He held her gently. She loved him. He could tell she wasn't like anyone else. Ritz bit her lip as he pushed into her. Reno stayed where he was, letting her get used to it. "I love you." He whispered as he contiued his pace. Soon after they cilmaxed together. Reno collasped on Ritz, both breathing hard. Ritz kissed Reno's neck. "You did it." She sighed.

Reno rolled on his side, taking her with him. "I might as well tell you why I couldn't do it all this time." He said. Ritz lifted her head to look at him. "Well, my parents abused me when I was younger. My mother and father both raped me. My father didn't know my mother was raping me. So one night, when she was, my father shot and killed her. He made it look like an accident and was even worse to me. Calling me a whore and all sorts of things." He said.

Ritz pulled herself closer to him. "Thats horrible Reno. I'm so sorry." She said. Reno shrugged. "There was one person who made everything okay. My uncle Reno. I was named after him. He was gay and everyday after school, I would go to his house and he would play with me and make me cookies and take me to the zoo and do all these things with me. And he taught me how to put on makeup when he was getting ready to go out." Reno said, lazily petting her hair.

Ritz smiled a little. "How come I've never met him?" Reno's smile disappeared. "He died of AIDS when I was ten. But god, I miss him. He really was a father to me." He said. Ritz hugged him. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, my mother never all that nice to me when she was alive. When I was born, she wanted nothing to do with me." Ritz said. Reno chuckled. "I guess we're just two basterd children, huh?" He said, pulling her into a strong embrace.


	6. Bonded

6.

Reno and Ritz were married at city hall with only their close friends and family. The cermony was perfect, even though Nathan cried though the entire cermony. Tifa watched her sister, proudly holding her daughter, Hisa in her arms. Rude looked on with a smile on his face to see Reno so happy. They had a small party after at Reno and Ritz's apartment. Reno and Ritz laughed as they smashed cake into each other's faces.

Everyone went home and Reno and Ritz picked up the mess. When they were done, they sat on the couch. "I can't believe it. We're married." Ritz said. Reno pulled her closer to him and laughed. "And I couldn't be happier." He said. Ritz kissed him on the cheek. "So, how about our wedding night?" She asked, unbottoning his shirt. Reno smiled his evil smile. "Hey baby, lets do this right." He said.

He pushed her off him and went into their room. Ritz waited patiently. He came out a while later and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. She stared in awe. The room was lit with a bunch of candles and silk sheets on the bed. Ritz smiled at Reno as he romanticilly set her down on the bed. Reno joined her, almost purring in pleasure. He tried to find the zipper of her dress. His attempets failed, he groaned. Ritz laughed at her husband. She kissed him gently as she unzipped her dress.

Reno helped her out of it as she worked on his shirt. Ritz stopped to stare at his chest. She looked down at his 'happy trail' and asked. "Mind if I pet it?" She asked. Reno nuzzled her neck. "Go down a little and I'll be happy." He said. Ritz went to pet his happy trail, working on his pants. She pulled off his pants as he unhooked her bra.

Reno pushed into her, not able to take it anymore. Ritz screamed and held onto him. As he continued, pleasure took over pain. Ritz cilmaxed as he kept going. He finally cilmaxed into her. He layed next to her, taking her with him. She held onto his chest as he layed there in the afterglow. Reno kissed the top of her head. "I love you." She whispered into his chest. Reno mummered a responce before falling asleep. Ritz fell asleep soon after.

_"Did your dad hurt you again?" Uncle Reno said, picking up five-year old Reno tenderly. Little Reno grabbed his shirt, saying nothing. "Dumb question." Uncle Reno said, carrying Reno to Uncle Reno's room. The older man set Reno down on the bed and went to get a first-aid kit. Reno whimpered as Uncle Reno took off Reno's clothes. As he bandaged Reno's wounds, Reno whimpered and screamed. Uncle Reno finally held him in his arms. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I wish I could take you away from this." Uncle Reno said, rocking the little boy like a baby. Reno only sobbed into his uncle's shoulder. _

_Reno's father, Bill Storm, burst into the room. "Reno, don't feel bad for him. He should have done what I said." Uncle Reno looked up at Bill. "What and take you beating him no matter what he did." Bill kicked the door open. "Get out of my house, queer." He groweled. Uncle Reno let go of Reno. "Fine but when the cops find out about this-" "They're not going to find out, fairy boy or something just might happen to Reno." Bill said, smiling his smile with the yellow teeth._


	7. Sickness

7.

The first two months they were married were heaven. Together, there was never a dull moment. Ritz continued to work for Avalance and Reno went to work for Shinra. They would come home, eat dinner, watch T.V, then go to bed and make love. On weekends, they went out to bars with Rude and Elena.

Things were going bad for Ritz. She was throwing up a lot in the morning, she felt tired most of the time, she lost a lot of wegiht. Reno would sometimes come home to find Ritz in their bed, sleeping or in the bathroom, throwing up. Nathan was worried about her too but he just smiled. He knew what was coming. But he only wished she would figure it out.

She finally found out when she was at work. She went to deliver some guns to Barret. As she went outside to the cool fall air, she breathed deeply. Tifa watched from the window as her sister fainted.

Ritz woke up onthe couch with Tifa's face looming over hers. "Hey sis. What's up?" Ritz asked, stretching. Tifa sighed. "You pass out and all you do is act like nothing happened? God Ritz!" Tifa said, hitting her sister in the leg. Ritz groaned, sitting up. Tifa pushed her back down. "I guess your pissed, yes?" Ritz said, trying to look innocent. Ritz took the water offered to her. As she drank, Tifa decided to be honest with Ritz. "I want you to take a pregnanacy test." She said. Ritz spit out the water. Tifa happened to be on the recieving end of the spray.

"I'm sorry sis. Now what did you say?" Ritz asked. Tifa wiped the water off. Then she held up a white box, a pregnancy test. "Pee on this or you will die." Tifa said. At that point, she was done being nice. Ritz laughed. "Right, like I'd really be Pregnant. Reno and I have been using protection." "So were me and Cloud." Tifa repiled. Ritz got up. "I've had enough of this. I'm going home." She said, going toward the door.

Two hours later...

After two hoursof chasing Ritz down, Vincent found Ritz in a closet and tipped off Tifa. So then Ritz had to do the test because one, She really had to pee and two, Tifa was on her ass until she did. So all they had to do was sit and wait. The timer finally went off. Tifa went to go check. She came back with a smile on her face.

"Congrats, you and Reno are having a baby."


	8. Baby

8.

Reno came back home and did his usual routine. Got a drink, sat on the couch and watched Oprah, waiting for Ritz to come home. He was feeling pretty good after a pretty easy day of work. He sipped his drink slowly, tasting the alcohol. He looked at the clock. Ritz should have been home by now. He was starting to wonder where she would go.

Ritz finally came home after being driven home by Tifa. She wanted to walk but Tifa wouldn't hear about it. On the way home, Tifa gave Ritz about a million ways to tell Reno she was pregnant. Each one, Ritz thought was stupid. So Tifa dropped her off and she went up the stairs to the apartment, feeling sick and dreading seeing Reno again.

She finally got to the apartment and opened the door. Reno looked up at his wife. Dark circles were under her eyes. She was dragging herself to bed. Reno looked up.

"Ritzy hon, you okay?" He asked. Ritz went to their room and lay down on the bed, not moving. Reno followed her. "Did something happen?" He asked, laying next to her. Ritz shook her head. He sighed. "Well, what is it then?" He asked. Ritz wrapped her arms around him tightly, her head on his chest. "Reno, do you like kids?" Ritz asked. Reno shrugged.

"Yea, I like kids, there fun. Why?" He asked. Ritz sighed. "You don't get it." "What am I supposed to get?" Reno asked. Ritz sat up, looking into his eyes. "Okay then, I might as well say it. I'm pregnant." She said. Reno sat up. "I'm sorry. Wanna run that by me again?" He asked. Ritz sighed. "Reno, we're having a baby." Ritz said. Reno got up.

"A baby? The kind that cry, the kind that you stay up all night and take care of?" He asked. "I don't know about any other kind." She said. Reno smiled. "Ritz, this is, wow. I'm just, wow." He said, sitting down. Ritz hugged him. "Sweetie, I understand if you don't want the baby or-"

"No! Ritzy, I've been wanting to be a father for years. I just thought that it wouldn't be for a few years. Ritz, we're going to be parents!" He said, picking her up in a hard embrace. Ritz laughed as he chanted, "I'm going to be a daddy, I'm going to be a daddy!"


	9. Rena

9.

Nine months later……

The pregnancy was a pretty easy one for Ritz, even though Reno was watching her every move. He made every precaution that their child was not hurt, including making Ritz take special vitamins, which tasted like chalk.

The nine months came to an end when Ritz and Reno where making dinner together. Ritz was making a salad and Reno was cooking some steak. Reno stopped to kiss her. She giggled as his arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her swollen stomach. Ritz gasped as her water broke. "Reno, Its time." Ritz gasped, grabbing onto his shirt. Reno jumped. "Wait, we're not prepared. Come on, lets go." He said, picking her up and carrying her to his car.

They got to the hospital in record time. Reno carried Ritz to the hospital, where she was taken by a doctor.

Seven hours later…………

"That's it baby. One more push."

"I swear to fucking god don't you ever touch me again, Reno!"

So after seven hours of pain for poor Ritz, a seven pound baby girl with red hair and a scream louder than her mothers came into the world. Reno and Ritz both were crying with joy as the little bundle of joy was put in their arms. Reno laughed. "So, sweetie, can I touch you now?" He asked. Ritz playfully slapped him weakly. "Shut up." She said weakly before falling asleep.

When she woke up, Reno was sitting in the same hospital bed she was in, holding their daughter. "She's beautiful." Ritz whispered, sitting up, wincing at the pain. "I have a good idea for her name." Reno said, watching his child sleep. Ritz leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yea, what? Junior bacon cheese burger?" She asked. Reno laughed.

"You wish babe. I want to call her Rena, after my uncle." He said. Ritz laughed. "I like that name. Yea, Rena-chan." Reno kissed Ritz on the cheek.


	10. caught

10.

The day after Rena was born, Ritz was in the hospital, feeding Rena. Reno was gone, getting Taco bell cause hospital food really sucked. So she was waiting for Reno to come back with an empty stomach. But that didn't matter when she was looking at Rena. She looked like her father with her red hair. But she had Ritz's blue eyes that were under the contacts she had to wear.

Her thoughts were cut off by a doctor coming in. "Sir, can you wait a while? She's pretty hungry." Ritz said, smiling a little. The doctor ignored her request and took the baby. Ritz, shocked, reached for her. "Excuse me but she's hungry." She said over Rena's crying. She was interrupted by two Turks coming in. They grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the bed. She winced in pain as one put a gun to her back.

"So, you can see past it?" Ritz asked, knowing she was dead. They knew she was Ayame. They knew she had been hiding all this time. Her gaze went to the doctor, who held her screaming daughter in his arms. "I can at least say good-bye right?" She asked, voice cracking. The Turks ignored her as they dragged her out of the room. She looked back. "Wait, let me say good-bye. LET ME SAY GOOD-BYE!" She screamed, fighting them. They ignored her as they threw her into a truck.

Reno came back to find his wife's bed empty. He went to a doctor who was sitting in the room calmly holding Rena, despite Rena's crying. "Where's Ayame?" He asked. The doctor stood up. "I have no idea. She was gone when I got here." He handed Rena over to Reno.

Meanwhile….

"Interesting specimen. This one will be fun to play with." Hojo said, looking down at a knocked out Ritz with a greedy smile.

To be continued……….

A/N: That's it for this story. But I am making a squeal. So keep your pants on, loyal fans!


End file.
